Dana Lewis
Unnamed son Unnamed daughter | path = Murderer }} Agent Dana Lewis was a former employee of the FBI. History Dana was assigned to infiltrate a white supremacist group using the alias Star Morrison to investigate their activities. She maintained her cover when Manhattan SVU Detectives investigated the same group in the case of the shooting of three schoolchildren, killing one. When called to testify against the leader of the group, Brian Ackerman, she refused to even give her undercover name, citing the Fifth Amendment. She was forced to do so because the later discovery that she was not actually Star Morrison would have resulted in perjury charges against her and tainted the case against Ackerman. During Kyle Ackerman's courtroom shooting, she is forced to shoot him dead to save Stabler and exposes herself as an FBI agent. During the detectives' stay at the hospital, Lewis later apologizes for the way she treated Munch and Fin, saying she's horrified by the racial slurs and behaviors and that she only used them to maintain her cover to take down the hate group. Understanding her reasons, both Munch and Fin forgive her. Afterwards, she provided Olivia Benson with information discovered during her investigation leading to the arrest of those responsible for the death of the child, including Brian Ackerman. Those arrested for the murder also include the adoptive parents, who are revealed to have adopted the boy and hired the hate group to kill him to collect his insurance money. ( : "Raw") She crosses paths with Detective Benson again during Benson's investigation of Haley Kerns. She was an FBI informant for Dana Lewis. Lewis explains that Haley was a member of CAUSE, an organization believed to be working with the EDG (Earth Defenders Group) a suspected eco-terrorist group. When it becomes apparent Haley's rape might be connected to Lewis' investigation of the EDG, the two team up to help catch the perpetrator. Eventually it was revealed that Haley's rapist was actually a drug dealer she turned on for Lewis who was released from prison after he is murdered by her. She later betrays Lewis and Benson and tries to blow up the an office dumping chemicals but is shot and killed by Lewis before she could. Lewis later recruits Benson to go undercover in the group. ( : "Informed") She later reappears in New York after being raped. She comes to Detective Benson with the rape kit and has her run it as a Jane Doe. They investigate and find out that Brian Ackerman from years ago had her set up to be raped by Seth Coleman as revenge against her for killing his son. She also admits that she has a husband and at least two children. ( : "Penetration") It was discovered that Dana murdered a woman named Kira Stanger out of jealousy and spite. The man she was in love with forced her to have an abortion, only to tell her two months later he was marrying Kira - who was also pregnant. Dana was overcome with rage and staged a crime scene using the MO of another rapist, Brian Traymor. She thought she'd gotten away with it, until Nick Amaro started to suspect her. She was arrested after being charged with Kira's murder and was sentenced to 25 years in prison. ( : "Secrets Exhumed") Known Victims Murders *January 7, 1988: Kira Stanger Officer-involved shootings *October 27, 2005: Kyle Ackerman ( : "Raw") *September 8, 2006: Haley Kerns ( : "Informed") *October 26, 2010: Three unnamed Sovereign Citizen's Brigade members ( : "Penetration") Appearances * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (4 seasons, 4 episodes): **Season 7: "Raw" **Season 8: "Informed" **Season 12: "Penetration" **Season 14: "Secrets Exhumed" Trivia *Whenever Dana worked with Benson and Stabler, Stabler would get injured, mostly by a gunshot wound. Only once was it actually her fault. Stabler believed she wouldn't be happy until he's dead. Category:SVU Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Murderers Category:Females Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Rape Victims Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Criminals Category:Characters With PTSD Category:Assault Victims Category:Stalking Victims Category:Witnesses Category:SVU Dirty Cops Category:Imprisoned Characters